The Edge Walker
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: This follows my story The EDGE Of The RAIN. David Crane is all grown up now and he and Danielle are in love. It's funny how small problems become when two people love each other.
1. Chapter 1

_The Edge Walker by Patrick Councilor_

 **Author's Note: This is part two of The EDGE Of The RAIN.**

Multnomah Falls is the tallest waterfall in all of Oregon and is noted as the second tallest "year-round" waterfall in the United States. Near Vancouver, Oregon off of Interstate 84, it is a magnificent two-step waterfall with a foot-bridge that crosses 105 feet above the lower-step cascades. David Crane learned about it from a poster he once had the pleasure of seeing. To bring Danielle over to hike the one- mile trail with zig-zagged to the top of the falls to a breath-taking view, was something he surely had to do.

She looked so darn cute in the Columbia Jacket with her fur-lined hood. It also explained why she bought her waterproof hiking boots. The arrived and parking in the lot near the base.

"Oh my God, David, this is beautiful." She couldn't believe her eyes.

The falls were breath-taking by themselves, but when you go in the winter-time, the snow and ice seemed to enhance its beauty. The falls were still running through the ice. Not even Jack Frost himself could tame the forces of nature.

"Let's get going," she said eagerly.

"Hold on now, let me get ready." He was stuffing his coat pockets with water bottles and snacks for them along the trail.

Arm-in-arm, they made their way over to the gift shop and noted that it was open.

"Look David, they're selling coffee and hot chocolate."

"Can't blame then there. Would you care for some?"

"Not now." She could barely contain her eagerness to get started. "How about when we come back down?"

"Alright." They started out. The trail came up to the base of the bottom cascade and what a view it was. The falls splashed into the basin that refused to freeze like the ice all around the rest of the miniature lake.

"It still seems like Christmas," she said as they stood at the rail admiring the view.

He smiled back at her. "It sure does."

She was wearing the gem necklace that he had given her and he was sporting the watch she had given him.

He held on tight to her like she was a balloon that might just sail away. She was the perfect snow bunny for him. "Are you going to make any resolutions this year?"

"I don't know." She said. "I haven't given it much thought."

"Well, what was your favorite memory this year?"

She looked at him and smiled. "You know what it is."

"Ireland?"

"Of course. That was such a wonderful trip."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"You want to know my favorite memory of all time was?"

"Certainly."

She held onto him tightly. "When my parents and I were leaving to go to the airport for my surgery in New York. Remember?"

"Of course."

"We went to get into the car and I looked over and there you were, standing across the street. I hadn't seen you since before the accident."

"Oh babe, please don't start crying."

"Oh, we both know that's inevitable." She started to cry. "I was the one telling you not to come around. I was the one pushing you away. But you never gave up on me. I didn't want you to have to go through the nightmare that I was experiencing. There I was, disfigured from the accident, and you gave me space, but you never stopped loving me."

"Come on D. Your tears are going to freeze all over your face." He tried to wipe her tears away.

"My face was still in bandages. The sight of you made me start crying like a baby."

"But you still walked over to me."

"I did. And do you remember what you said?"

"I remember. Do you?"

"Every word and just how you said them."

David repeated what he said to her on that street corner. "Listen, no matter what happens in New York… No matter how well you heal or you don't heal… I can't stop loving you for the rest of my life."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "And then you… you kissed me."

David smiled. "And then you hugged me." He chuckled. "I didn't think you were ever going to let me go."

She laughed. "I wasn't." She hugged him. "Thank you."

He held her tight. "For loving you? That part came easy."

They held each other in that hug for several minutes and watch the falls. When the broke, he did the best he could to dry her tears away. "You want to cross that bridge up there?"

She nodded.

"The map says it's half a mile. Let's be very careful. The trails could be very slipper with ice."

"Alright. So no racing to the top."

"Certainly not."

The trails weren't as vacant as one may think during this season. There weren't a lot of people, but the enticing beauty of the falls far acceded the biting chill in the air.

They reached the bridge in no time. David announced, "This is Benson's Foot Bridge. It's 45 feet long and is 105 feet above the cascading second-step of the falls. It's named after Simon Benson who donated the Italian stonemasions for its construction."

"Are you sure you haven't worked here as a tour guide at one time?" she asked.

He just responded with a smile. He read it all online. "In 1995, a 400-ton boulder came loose at the top of the falls and fell here at the base causing a 70 foot splash and got the entire wedding party wet who had been on this bridge to pose for a picture."

"Wow. Did a photographer catch that on film?"

"I did find a picture of the splash on the Internet, but I didn't see any of the wedding party."

"This is so beautiful."

David took out his cell phone and snapped some pictures of the falls and Danielle on the bridge as well as some selfies of the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Edge Walker by Patrick Councilor_

Reaching the top of the path, they continued over to the stone steps that led down to the wooden floorboards of the view point at the edge of the top of the falls.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Danielle asked as she let her head fall back to rest on his chest.

David stood behind her, with his arms wrapped around her. "Most definitely."

The surrounding snow and ice brought a majestic feeling to it.

"This is a year-round waterfall," he stated.

"It is?"

"Why yes, it gets its water source from underground springs."

"Well, it's completely incredible." They took it in. "I have a confession to make."

"You do?" he said as they admired the view.

"When I said that it was beautiful, I wasn't just talking about the view." She turned her head to look at him.

He smiled and kissed her lips.

They took pictures of each other with their cells and then started taking fun and crazy pictures. It was almost a competition of who could make the funniest face or pose.

They weren't ready to leave just yet. Wanting to make the moment last, they decided to fallow the stream further up the mountain where they could stay on the paths.

After making their way down, they stopped at the gift shop and got souvenirs and got hot chocolate.

"Let's go outside and drink our hot coco," she suggested.

"Wait a minute. Isn't the whole point of getting hot chocolate to warm ourselves up?"

"Oh, where is your sense of adventure? Everybody knows that hot coco is better in the cold."

"I suppose." He nodded. "We can if you'd like."

They went outside in the snow and savored their hot sweet liquid like it was their saving grace.

"I told you, right?" she asked with a smile.

"You're right."

"This is so beautiful. What was your favorite part?"

He spoke truthfully, "The kiss at the top."

She gave him a devilish smile. "You're so cute."

"That's why I spent so much time over at the shirts. I was looking for one that might have read, 'I Got Kissed At Multnomah Falls'."

Her smile grew. "That would have been awesome to get matching shirts."

"That, it would have."

"Come on, let's head for the car." She slid her arm through his as they headed out. "Running into Frank at the mall in Portland didn't bother you, did it?"

"Your ex-boyfriend? No, not at all."

"Alright… just asking." She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked along.

They drove back to their hotel in Portland. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor. He stopped her in the hallway and brushed lips with hers. He stared longingly into her eyes.

"You shouldn't look at me like that."

"Why not, it's the only look I have for you."

"Oh, you start looking at me like that and I get lost in your eyes and I'll close my eyes and your lips will take me to my favorite place. The butterflies will return to my stomach and I'll feel intoxicated by your breath on my neck. I'll start to get dizzy and you make me feel so wonderfully vulnerable."

"Well I know how that feels. And the dizzy part, well that's just how I felt when I first caught sight of you when we bumped into each other outside for Drip City Coffee."

"Stop looking at me that way, you know how you make me feel like we're taking flight."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Listen, you have your room and I have mine. You knew from the beginning that I'm an old-fashion girl." She gave him a kiss on the end of his nose. "Now you go get ready for dinner and I'll do just the same."

He regretfully let her hand pull away from his and she headed for the room next to his. He put his fingertips on his lips, where her lips had been just moments ago, as if to savor the kiss they had. "We've been dating for a year now."

She playfully smiled as she took her key-card out for her room. "And your point being?"

"Just one more kiss."

She shot him a devious smile. That look she shot him that he loved so much, yet he never was able to catch it on the camera on his phone. If he had, he would have had it printed, framed and put it up at his office at work.

"One kiss?" she repeated.

"One kiss… inside my room."

"David, no." She opened her door. "I love you, but don't be so cruel to tempt me like that."

She went into her room and for the next few minutes, he stood there staring at where she used to be. He stood there with his fingertips still touching his lips where her lips had just been.

He finally made it into his room and showered and got dressed when there was a wrap on the door. It was an unexpected knock and it sounded urgent. "What the…?" He splashed some Drakkar Noir into his hands and slapped it on his jaw and neck.

The knocking returned yet again and a third time. "Alright, I'm coming." He said as he took one last look into the mirror to straighten his tie. He took a hold of the door knob and turned it to find himself face to face with the girl of his dreams.

"Slurpee run!" she called out enthusiastically.

"Excuse me?"

"Slurpee run! When growing up with my cousins, someone would call out 'Slurpee run!' and we're all run and pile into the car and go get slurpees. Get your coat."

He smiled. It was her impulsive side and sense of adventure that he loved so. "Well… won't it ruin our appetites?"

"No, just get your jacket and off we'll go."

"Well, alright." He took up his outside jacket. "Just one more question. What is a Slurpee?"

They couldn't find a Slurpee distributor, so Danielle and David settled for smoothies. They strolled down the side walk drinking their drinks that seemed to bring more of a chill which made them huddle together all that more, which neither of them had minded at all.

"Danielle, look. Let's go dancing."

She looked at the place he was referring to. "Oh David, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Neither am I."

"But that's a country and western place."

"Yes?"

"Well, it doesn't give you much of a chance to be yourself."

"What?"

"It's all line dancing and such. We'd have to dance like everybody else. I don't know those dance moves."

"Then we go off in the corner and dance the way we want to. Come on, where is your sense of adventure."

Oh, those words got her going. Yet… "What about our drinks?"

David sucked the rest of his up through his straw and dropped the empty container into a nearby trash can. He went to take her by the hand, but… BRAIN FREEZE!

She tried not to laugh, but he was so darned cute. She held him while he recovered, then they paid for their admission and went to the back of the place. The music was jazzy, but they slow danced to their own tune in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Edge Walker by Patrick Councilor_

The boardroom was full with some standing in the back of the room. It was a grueling thirty-day stretch in preparing for this presentation, but this was the greatest account within two quarters. If they landed this account, not only would it put their company back on track for their goals of the year, but it would put them well ahead. Mr. Perez sat in the boardroom surrounded by his entourage, being catered to with beverages and snacks while he waited.

Keeping a man like Perez waiting wasn't a good idea. The team was ready. David would be leading them in and making the pitch. He, Rocky and Jonathan were ready to go in.

Mr. Rodriguez opened the door to the boardroom and stepped out into the hall where they waited. He was wearing his dark blue suit, the one that went so well with his darker blue tie that was do dark that it had a little shine to it. "You ready to knock this one out of the park, David?" he asked in a patient tone.

"Absolutely. We're ready."

OH (Obnoxious Hamburglar) was standing there. "Big R, I can do this one. You know that's my specialty. That's what I do. I'm the best to 'dazzle' them. Send me in. Just take me off the bench coach."

Mr. Rodriquez turned to him. "Sam, you're great at your job. You've got some great values, but you're also a kiss-ass and that's not what we need on this one. David's got the lead. But the refreshment layouts look wonderful. Great job."

OH is usually ready to snap back some crude comment in a conversation of such, but not with Mr. Rodriquez. Instead, he just nodded and headed back down the hallway.

David and the others glanced at each other. They couldn't believe the gall of OH trying to snatch this account at the very last second.

Rodriquez put a hand on David's shoulder. "Give 'em hell son."

They went inside and David made his pitch from materials already set up in the board room. It was a long drawn-out presentation, yet it was well thought out and extremely well planned out.

Afterwards, everyone was standing on pins and needles for a response… a reaction… anything. Even the entourage was looking for a sign. Mr. Perez just sat there puffing on his cigar. In their smoke-free conference room, a man like Perez was the only one to smoke in that room in the last ten years, perhaps more. With his right hand, he turned that cigar in his mouth over and over. He always did that in deep thought. The cigar smelt of a deep cherry and the smoke was making his entourage a little light-headed and some of them even looked a little green, but it was all part of their job, apparently.

"Next," he finally grunted.

David shifted in his stance. "Mr. Perez, we have other ideas, but this is our strongest concept by far. Trust me on this. This is the only one we're presenting."

Perez's eyebrows dropped. Not a good sign. He was disappointed. He stared David down for a good three minutes before he removed the cigar from his mouth. "Mr. Crane. There was a psychiatrist on the radio many years back. Dr. Crane. You ever hear of him?"

David nodded. "Dr. Frasier Crane. He's my uncle. He's living in San Francisco now."

"If you were to call him on the phone right now and explain your current situation here, what advice do you think he would give you?"

"He would probably advise me to show you several presentations and let you decide."

Perez feathered a grin.

David continued, "but he's not a professional Industrial Designer. With all due respect sir, this is our best foot forward. The other presentations would just be wasting your time."

His grin had faded just as fast as it appeared. "You like to walk the edge, don't you, sir?"

"Not usually, no. But if you're referring to the safest bet, this presentation is just that."

Perez returned the cigar to his mouth and turned it over and over there for several minutes. Then he slowly took it back out and his smile showed through. "I like you and I really like your presentation. I'm in."

David stepped forward and presented his hand and they shook on it. "Thank you, sir. Thank you very much."

Everyone in the room applauded.

David, Rocky, and Janathan rolled out of the room congratulating each other when Mr. Rodriquez followed them out and hugged them as a group.

"Well done! Fantastic! Paramount! Listen, I'll wrap things up here, you all take the rest of the day off. Do have your clothes cleaned while I have that room aired out from all that cigar smoke. Well done. Hell, take the rest of the week off. You all deserve it."

They thanked him when Lainie came walking up. "David, you have someone waiting to see you." He had wished it was Danielle so that he could share the news with her and try to convince her to take the rest of the week off with him, but "someone" meant that Lainie didn't know them and everyone in the office knew Danielle.

David kept his good mood even after finding out that it was Frank that was waiting for him.

"Is there a place we can talk?" Frank asked.

David directed him to his office and closed the door behind them. "Frank, what can I do for you?"

"You've got a great office here."

David took a seat behind his desk. "Frank, if I can be so bold, I met you by chance in Portland. Now your here. You obviously went to some trouble to look me up. So, what can I do for you?"

"I just moved back to Seattle. Seeing Danielle inspired me."

"I'm very happy for you."

"Be happy for _**us**_ because I came back for Danielle."

David smiled, almost teamed with laughter. "Well, I don't know much about the relationship you've had with Danielle and frankly, I don't care. If you think you can win her back, you're free to try. But if she wants you to leave her alone, you best do just that. If you've come her to intimidate me, than you have another thing coming. Danielle and I are solid. She's happy. I hope you didn't move back here just to win her back, for your sake."

Frank squared off with him. The conversation was far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Edge Walker by Patrick Councilor_

David parked in a parking lot a few short blocks from Café Nervosa. He went over to open Danielle's door for her.

When she stepped out, she faced him directly. "David, what is troubling you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm your girl. I know when something is troubling you."

David put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "It's nothing. Really."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Does it bother you that we haven't taken our relationship to the next level?"

He stopped walking to turn to her. His heart sank a little. "You mean sleeping together? No. Not at all. Danielle… I love you and… I love us, if that makes any sense. I'm completely content with that."

She nodded followed by a quick kiss. "I love you David."

"And I love you."

After embracing, they started walking again hand in hand.

"Don't forget that we're going to that company banquet Saturday night. We're celebrating the big account we just landed," David mentioned.

"Do Rachel and Lainie have dates?"

"Yes, I don't know who Lainie's bringing, but Rocky's bringing Nathaniel."

"And let me guess, Jonathan will be taking Janice."

David laughed. "You got that right. They still deny any romance between them."

Danielle shook her head. "They're inseparable."

They walked up the block to Café Nervosa where they found everyone waiting for them. Each one of them greeted them with a hug and a smile.

"Dad was just telling us a funny story about the time Uncle Frasier had taken over his patients and was dealing with a patient that had an imaginary friend," Lynda said.

"Well, we could use a laugh," David said as he dusted off Danielle's chair with his handkerchief and then pulled it out for her.

Martin and Ronee were there as well as Niles and Daphne, Abigail, Rozalynda "Lynda", Dave (Rozalynda's boyfriend), as well as Roz.

"Well first, what will you two have?" Niles asked. "Let's get that order in." He motioned for service and the server came right over.

"Hon?" David asked.

"I'll have one of those white chocolate mochas," Danielle said.

"And you son?"

He wiped down his seat and sat down. "I'll have a black coffee."

"Hey, that's my grandson," Martin said with a smile that could be seen from across the room.

Danielle shot David a look. He never drinks his coffee black. Something was troubling him, but she wouldn't pry. He would tell her on his terms.

The server went to make the coffees.

"Alright," Niles scooted his chair up to tell his fascinating story. "I had a new patient that came in with an imaginary friend. The reason he was there was because he believed that his imaginary friend didn't believe that he was real."

Everyone laughed. Even those who had heard the story before. David chuckled a little. Abigail had picked up on it. David was staring at the center of the table and hadn't heard a single word his father had said. He merely responded to everyone else's laughter.

Abigail and David were close. That was her big brother and she loved him so. She could pick up on things about him that most couldn't.

"So, Frasier had taken over my patients. I felt so bad for Frasier when he told me that this patient came in telling Frasier that his imaginary friend had lost his wallet. Well, working with patients at so many different levels, one cannot force mental healing, so we're inclined to play along with some of their idiosyncrasies until reaching the level of realization. So Frasier played along and helped this guy look for an imaginary wallet for the patient's imaginary friend. Every so often, Frasier was pretend to hold a wallet up and announce that he found it, but the patient would always remark, 'no that's not it'. Frasier commented on how many imaginary wallets did the patient think could have been lost in the office."

Martin was laughing so hard that he was wiping tears from his face.

Roz was tearing up too, but more so because she so missed Frasier.

"When the 'found' the imaginary wallet, the patient insisted that $20 was missing from it."

More laughter broke out.

The server brought the two ordered coffees.

"Alright, we're all here and we all have settled in," Niles announced. He turned to his youngest. "Now why are we here?"

Abigail stood up. "Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Grandma… my wonderful family. Roz, your family too. And Danielle and Dave, I am proud to call you family as well. I've just found out that I've been accepted into Yale University." She looked over to see her father's expression.

Niles teared up and went over to give her a hug. He had been a Phi Beta Kappa there so long ago.

Everyone congratulated her.

"You will make a great doctor," Lynda added.

Niles took Daphne's hand and brought her to her feet to stand beside him. "This is fantastic news. We are so very proud of you dear. Tomorrow night, we will celebrate at our place. Dinner and drinks. Until we can properly toast with champagne…" He lifted his coffee. "To Abby. The world is gaining a wonderful doctor and we couldn't be more proud of you."

Everyone toasted with their coffees.

Danielle leaned over to David. "Tell everyone about the big account you just won."

"No chance. I don't want to steal the lime-light from my sister."

"Oh right."

"I'll tell them later. As for us, we can celebrate tonight."

She smiled and brought her lips to his. "That sounds great."


	5. Chapter 5

_The Edge Walker by Patrick Councilor_

David's phone rang in his office. "Yes."

"Your sister is here to see you. Abigail."

"Thanks Lainie, please send her in." He walked over to his open doorway to greet her. He gave her a hug. "Abby, what a wonderful surprise. What brings you?"

"Just had some free time and wanted to see what you were working on."

"Please," he said, gestured, inviting her over to his draft table. It was a cut-away of a car with all of the features designed and labeled.

"So, this is your next biggest project?"

"No actually, we just landed a huge account designing some new conglomerate skyscrapers. One will go up in San Diego and the other will be in San Francisco."

She smiled at him. "That sounds exciting."

"Speaking of exciting, when do you do your big move? You'll be living on campus?"

"Yes. I'll be leaving two weeks from tomorrow."

"Now that's exciting. You must come and visit when you can. Seattle won't be the same without you."

She hugged him again. "Oh you. I will as much as I can."

He kissed her cheek. "I know you will."

"What about you? What is new in your life?"

"Oh, other than this huge account, not much. Danielle and I will be going to this party the boss is throwing to celebrate the new account. You've met Jonathan?"

"Jonathan?"

"Yes, my co-work."

"Oh yes, of course."

"Well, the funny thing is that his parents are in town and they will be attending this party. They're always pushing for him to meet someone and settle down. Well, Jonathan is dating this girl named Janice. Pretty little blonde. They are great together. Every time there is any social event, they attend together, but Jonathan swears that they are nothing more than friends. So he feels obligated to parade Janice around in front of his parents at the party to 'keep them at bay', so-to-speak."

Abby laughed. "That is funny."

"'Denial' is just not a river in Egypt."

"That's for sure." She laughed again. "So how is Danielle."

"She's wonderfully perfect."

"Well, at Nervosa you didn't seem yourself. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Well no. But thank you. I love it when you have my back."

"Nothing's bothering you?"

"Well, Danielle's ex-boyfriend is back in town. He paid me a visit."

"Oh, what trouble is he trying to stir up?"

"Well, he said something that struck a nerve. It's bothering me, but it's trivial. It's in the past."

"It sure looked like it was bothering you."

"No, it's just something I'll get past. Danielle and I are solid."

Her smile returned. "That's always great to hear. You haven't talked to her about it, have you?"

"No. No, I haven't."

"Please promise me that if it continues to bother you that you will speak to her about it."

One of his eyebrow's raised. "Now you're sounding like Dad."

She shot him the look.

"Alright. After time, if it's still bothering me then I will talk to Danielle about it."

"For all you know, whatever this ex-boyfriend said, may not even be true in the first place."

"I don't know. Something in my very soul tells me that what he said has to be true."

With another embrace, she restated, "I love you big brother."

"I love you too, Abby Girl."

"Hey, how about lunch?"

"Sounds wonderful. I'll treat."

Abby countered. "I asked you out to lunch. That means that I'll be paying."

"You've got so much to worry about with your move and school."

"Sorry, I'm paying."

David took up his umbrella at his umbrella stand by his door as they headed out. "Well, let's wait until the check comes before we continue fighting over it." He motioned for her to lead the way and he followed.

"Agreed."

[ That evening ]

Rock Bottom was a restaurant that was one of both Danielle and David's favorites. They frequented it so often, they had a favorite waiter: Patrick. They ordered spaghetti. Patrick brought the wine and breadsticks.

"You're still not telling me something," Danielle said after picking up a breadstick and taking a bite.

"I love you Danielle."

"I love you too, but you always do that."

"What? Do what?"

"If there is something that you don't want to talk about, you tell me how much you love me."

He gazed into her deep mahogany-brown eyes. "That's not true. I'm always telling you that I love you."

"True," she admitted. "But I can tell you're holding back on me."

"Really?"

She grinned at him. "If you weren't so darned adorable, you'd be frustrating."

"You love me," he said confidently like he was in a dream-state-love.

Her smile grew. "I do."

"It's true. Something is bothering me. But it's trifling. Let's talk about something else."

"Alright. Oh, Frank paid me a visit."

David took up a bread stick. "Oh, how did that go?"

"Can you believe he moved back here? He wants to get back together with me."

He took a drink of his red wine. "How did you handle that?"

"Not very well, I suppose."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he brought me flowers. I told him that you and I were 'locked in' and that he should go put those flowers at the tombstone of the relationship that he and I used to have."

David's eyes widened and he chuckled. "Wow, that was a little brutal."

"Well, he was being very persistent and I was nice at first. I can be brutally honest."

"'Locked in', eh?"

"Sure."

"'Locked in', what does that actually mean?"

"You know what it means?"

"Do I?"

"It means that we are completely dedicated in our relationship. In other words, he moved out here, but he better just keep moving."

David laughed at that. "Hey, do you ever get tired of me telling you how much I love you or the way I keep looking at you?"

She smiled. "You give me butterflies. Besides, I look at you the same way."

He reached out and put his hand over hers which was resting on the table. "I love you Danielle."

Danielle gave him the playful look that only she could give. "You are the owner of my heart."


	6. Chapter 6

_The Edge Walker by Patrick Councilor_

David woke up in a cold sweat calling out Danielle's name. He reached out for her. For holding her and drifting off to sleep was his last grasp of reality. She had gone home as usually.

He sat up and buried his face in his hands. "Oh my God." That's when he realized how much he had been sweating. Splashing cold water on his face and took a close look at the man in the mirror. He nodded to himself. "Alright. Abby was right. It's time to talk." He would prepare breakfast and when Danielle showed up this morning, he would confide in her. He couldn't go on like this. He had just had a nightmare that he wouldn't soon forget.

It was only 4:30 AM, so he slowed his routine, but it was difficult knowing that he wouldn't see Danielle for several hours. Hell, the newspaper wasn't even at his door yet.

He shaved and took a long hot shower, he cleaned up the apartment, carefully putting things in their place, he leisurely made his bed, and he even vacuumed. Watching TV seemed to make the time go by, but the sound of the newspaper being dropped at his front door was music to his ears.

He retrieved the newspaper and left the door unlocked for her.

He started breakfast. Today's morning meal would be easy. It was scrambled eggs with cheese and mushrooms. He smiled when he thought of what she calls eggs like this. She would call it a "messy omelet". Strawberries and blueberries layered with vanilla yogurt and granola waited for her. It was one of her favorites. She liked freshly squeezed orange juice.

Oh God, he couldn't wait for her to get there. Yet she must have been running late. He went into his bedroom and put on her favorite cologne.

The minutes were painfully stretching.

[ Across town ]

Danielle was at her doorway trying to push her door closed. Frank's foot was preventing her from doing so.

"Frank, you're not welcome here. Get your foot out of my doorway. I will call the police if I have to."

"Come on Danni. Let me just take you out for coffee. We'll talk. I think you owe me that, at least."

"I don't owe you a damn thing. If I scream, my neighbors will come over to drag you outta here."

"Just a cup of coffee. I moved all the way back out here for you. Can you at least give me that?"

"You'd have to move heaven and earth and there is no one who can…." It just hit her. "Wait a minute. It was you, wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about? Just wanted to talk. Just enough time to down a hot cup o' joe."

"You went to see David, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked with his foot still wedged in between the door and its frame. "You're talking crazy now."

"What did you tell him, Frank? What did you say to David?"

"Not a damn thing? Whatever he's going through, it's his own damn insecurities."

"If you ever expect to get your foot back out of this doorway or be able to use it to walk right ever again, you had better start talking."

"What the hell Danni?!"

"Yeah, you don't feel so clever for sticking your foot into my doorway anymore, do you? You thought you were the big bad wolf, but now you're the one in my bear trap. What did you say to David? I want to know!"

"Damn it Danni, I swear…"

[ David's Apartment ]

It wasn't like her to be this late. He took up his cell phone and called her. It rang and rang and then went to voice mail. "Hey babe, it's me. Just wondering where you are. Give me a ring back."

He couldn't sit still. He forced himself to wait five minutes between calls. After her cell phone went to voice mail for the third time, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

He couldn't get to his car fast enough. After having a nightmare like he had, it was frightening that he couldn't even contact her. He hurried out of his apartment's parking structure, but was soon faced with traffic. He dialed again and waited. "Danielle, please call me as soon as you get this." He hung up.

His heart was running wild, but the traffic had him at a stand-still. Traffic seems fifty times slower and twenty times more congested when you're in a hurry.

He dialed her restaurant. "Hey, this is David. Is Danielle there?"

"No, sorry. She usually doesn't come in for another twenty or thirty minutes or so."

"Alright, thanks. Could you please have her call David when she comes in?"

"Sure will David."

"Thanks." He hung up and redialed her cell. No luck.

He tried to zig-zag through traffic when it did move a little, but that just seemed to slow his progress that much more. "Come on babe, where the devil are you?" he said aloud to himself. He tried her apartment phone number, but that just rang and rang until the answering machine kicked in. It was nerve-racking, but it was a tad bit comforting to hear her voice, even though it was just on the answering machine. He tried to hold onto that to settle his nerves.

Just five blocks left, but it seemed like five cities from the way the traffic was at a crawl.

He drew in a long breath and blew it out when his front wheels reached the parking structure of her apartment complex.

Parking, parking, parking, okay, there was a space. He pulled in and jumped out. He literally ran to the elevator and tried to slow his breathing and heart-rate while he waited for the elevator. He tried calling her again.

The elevator slowly took him to her floor and he bolted down the hallway. He knocked on her door. Waiting… waiting… He knocked again. He took ahold of the door knob and turned it. It was unlocked. Cautiously, he opened the door. "Danielle?"

He opened the door further and stepped inside. "Danielle? Are you here?"

He called to her again before quickly checking each room. He noticed one of the bar stools by the counter was tilted – leaning against the other one.

"OH GOD!" He caught his breath as if God had taken it from him. His lungs seemed to freeze and his skin went cold. He had spotted her cell phone on the rug next to the front door. What in God's name happened here?


	7. Chapter 7

_The Edge Walker by Patrick Councilor_

David picked up her cell phone. "What could this mean?" His head started to swim. "Oh God, what has happened to her?" Then he heard his father's voice loud and clear as if he had been there. "Now son, keep a level head and let's not jump to conclusions."

He used his phone to call her restaurant again. She hadn't gotten to work yet.

"There's got to be a logical explanation for this," he told himself out loud as he nervously dialed her parent's number, but the line was busy.

He paced back and forth. "I'm going to leave her phone here. This just has to be an awful coincidence. She's going to come back for her cell phone and it will be here waiting for her." He went over to her counter. "I'll leave her a note." He wrote out for her to call him ASAP and left the note right next to her cell on her counter.

The next ten minutes of his precious time was spent running through the parking structure trying to spot her car, but it wasn't there.

He dialed her parents again. Still busy. He dialed again.

"Hello?"

He was almost in tears when he spoke. "Mom, I can't find Danielle."

"David… What do you mean you can't find her?" Daphne asked.

"She usually comes over for breakfast. I came over to her place. She's not here, but her door is unlocked and I found her cell phone on the floor. There's a chair that's slightly tipped."

"David dear, slow down. There has to be a reason."

"I know, but I'm scared of what that reason might be."

"Have you tried her work?"

"Yeah, she's not there."

"Her parents?"

"Yes, but the line is always busy."

"David, go over to her parents, but please be careful driving. What are their names?"

"Jeb and Anna."

"Give me their phone number. Your father and I will keep trying them. Please call us back when you find something out."

He called out their number to her. "I will mom. Thanks. Love you."

"I love you too David."

He got back to his car and took it back into traffic. He felt like a fish spawning upstream: trying to get somewhere and being frustrated in not being able to get very far.

His mind started running wild. What if something had happened to her? Oh God!

He dialed his own apartment. He had given her a key a long time ago and perhaps she was nestled at his dinner table enjoying her yogurt parfait. "Pick up, pick up," he pleaded, but no such luck.

Morning rush hour. Inching his car along into a radius of five miles from their house, he fantasized about just jumping out of his car and running the rest of the distance, leaving his car in traffic, where it was. He was certain to make better timing that way.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He pictured them at Café Nervosa having coffee and joking about this moment. But it was hard to imagine being able to laugh about it.

Her parents had cell phones, yet he didn't have their numbers. He should have gotten them. After this, he would be sure to do so.

He felt a part of him drifting away, like he was losing her. Perhaps when he tracked her down, he should ask her… no, he should beg her to move in with him. That way this would never happen again.

He was as helpless as the sole person in a row boat without ores that was slowly drifting to the center of a large and murky lake. Only this felt much worse. While in that boat there would be a thick fog rolling in, making visibility impossible. And then it would start to rain, taking the fog down. Just when their seemed to be a break in his troubles, the rain would turn into a violent storm filling the boat with rain and threatening to take it down to the bottom of the lake.

He would drive up to her parent's house and she would be there. She would run into his arms and love him. She would apologize for leaving her phone behind and their lives would fall back into place like the finding of a lost puzzle piece. You'll see. It will happen like that, he told himself.

Another two miles and he would be out of main-stream traffic. It was giving him hope.

Taking in a deep breath, he tried to settle his nerves and clear his head. He had to keep level-headed. He must be the victim of unfortunate circumstances. She was had to be safe.

One half of a mile and he could turn off of this street and would be at her parent's place in no time. "Come on!" he yelled at the cars.

He would hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. He had told her many times before, but this time he would mean it more than he ever had before. "Please God, I love this girl."

Accelerating, her took that corner that he needed to get out of traffic and suddenly he felt like he could breathe again.

He sped up to the house and slammed on his breaks. He got out of his car. He stood there for a moment to compose himself. Danielle's car was parked out front. "Thank you God." He wiped the back of his hand against his eyes that were bridging tears back. He sighed and felt the stress leave his shoulders.

It was a beautiful sight, her car parked there. And he smiled.

His phone rang. He took it out. "Hello?"

"David…"


	8. Chapter 8

_The Edge Walker by Patrick Councilor_

It was a beautiful sight, her car parked there. And he smiled.

His phone rang. He took it out. "Hello?"

"David…"

"Dad?"

"We found out where Danielle is."

He damn-well nearly dropped his phone when Niles told him that she was at Kindred Hospital. Jumping back into his car, he started it and pulled out in no time.

"She's not the one submitted. It's her father; Jeb."

David pitched his car back into rush hour. Danielle must have dropped her phone on her apartment floor when she found out and rushed over to her parent's. Must have followed the ambulance with the parent's car, because that vehicle wasn't at the house.

"I had the operator tap into her parent's phone line as an emergency. The phone is off the hook. We started called the hospitals in the area. We asked if either of her family members had been submitted. Asking about each by name. Jeb was submitted within the hour. They wouldn't give us any more information."

"Thanks Dad."

"Drive carefully son. Your mother and I are on our way."

David doesn't even remember how he ended the call with his father. The traffic seemed to be pushing his car backwards. It was a race to the hospital in slow motion.

When he finally arrived, he bolted his car into ER parking and ran inside. He ran right up to the counter. "Jeb Shackleford? I'm looking for Jeb Shackleford?"

He was grabbed from behind. When he turned, Danielle fell into his arms are fully-blown-out cried. Tears filled his eyes, but he could feel her heartbeat against his chest. He thanked God with all of his heart as he held her. He kissed her head and embraced her.

She finally pulled away and led him over to where her mother was sitting.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Daddy had a heart attack."

"Any idea how he's doing?"

Both ladies shook their heads.

She sat with Danielle and held her and she clung to him.

It was inevitable that David could not live without Danielle in his life, but was he going to have to push their relationship along by having to ask her father for her hand in marriage on his death bed?

He kissed her head. "I love you, girl." Holding her, he asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head.

"I've called your work and they don't know how to contact you. You haven't called in, have you?"

"No, could you please call them back and let them know what's going on?"

"Sure." He took out his phone and got up to go outside to make his call.

It seems like they were waiting in the waiting room for another hour when Niles and Daphne came through the door. They hugged everybody. When they were briefed on what had happened, Daphne sat next to Anna holding her the entire time.

The doctor came out and squatted in front of their seats and spoke very low. "We're taking Jeb into surgery now. I will try and keep you updated. It looks like we're facing a triple-bypass."

Anna and Danielle started crying again.

It was a LONG day. The surgery was a success and they transferred Jeb upstairs to his own room. He was allowed visitors, but he was out cold the entire day. David made trips to the cafeteria to make sure Anna and Danielle got something to eat because they wouldn't go any further than the waiting room on Jeb's floor.

Niles and Daphne stayed with them for the entire day.

Into the long hours of the evening, the Cranes finally convinced the Shackleford's to return home and get some sleep. David offered to drive them back in the morning. Danielle wanted to sleep over at her mother's place and suggested David sleep on the couch there to avoid having to fight traffic from his apartment to her mom's place. Her mother insisted.

Niles had to get back to his patients, but Daphne said she would come back to the hospital the next day.

When David got Anna and Danielle back to the house, he told them that he was going to go pick up a few things from his place and be right back. He asked Danielle if she wanted anything from her apartment. He would go get her a change of clothes and her cell phone.

She held both sides of his face and kissed him dearly. "Thank you so much."

"I love you, girl. You know that."


	9. Chapter 9

_The Edge Walker by Patrick Councilor_

Danielle tucked David on the couch where they took pillows and blankets from her bedroom and made up the couch. She kissed him on the lips and thanked him for everything. She went to sleep in her room.

So, it was to David's wonderful surprise to wake to Danielle's sweet perfume and her sleeping beside him on the couch. He kissed the side of her head and she woke up.

"Good morning," he said. "Your hair smells wonderful."

"I got that from your mother. She sprays a little perfume on her brush…"

"…And combs it through her hair, I know." He said. "Dad tells me he used to sneak a sniff every chance he got before they even started going out. Mom will be meeting us at the hospital later, but Dad had to get back to his patients."

"Your parents are so wonderful."

"Thank you." He sat up. "Hey, I forgot a razor. Do you have one I can use?"

"Certainly. You were sweet enough to put together a shower kit for me last night when you went to my apartment. After all, you used to let me use your toothbrush." She got up but stopped to turn and give him a kiss. After the peck on the lips, she stopped short. "David, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are tears in your eyes."

"There's just a lot going on."

"David, I know there is something you haven't shared with me yet, but whatever it is, you can talk to me about anything. I love you so much."

He kissed her again. "I know. I love you too. Perhaps later. We've got too much going on right now. You get me that razor and I'll take a quick shower and whip up a quick breakfast while everyone else is getting ready."

A tear dropped from the side of her face. "I'm just so worried about Daddy."

He held her. "I know. I am too, but he's already had the surgery. All he needs to do now is rest and get better."

"Thank you for… well everything."

He took a quick shower as promised and made breakfast for everyone. There was a knock at the door while Danielle and her mother were still getting ready. David answered the door and came face to face with Frank.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here," Frank said in an awkward moment.

"Frank, Danielle told me she told you that she didn't want you coming around anymore."

He smiled. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Make a phone call."

He chuckled. "Phone call?"

"Yeah, the police will be more than willing to come and talk to you. You're not welcome here."

"So you're afraid to handle things on your own like a man?" Frank asked.

"No, that comes after we go down to the police station and file a restraining order. Then if you come around, you are breaking the law and I cannot be accountable to what I do to you."

Frank's smile faded. He tried to stare David down, but David wasn't about to back down. "I'll see you. I'll see you soon." He back stepped toward his car.

"No you won't. It ends here, that is, if you know what's good for you."

Frank was lost for words this time and got into his car and drove off.

David went back inside and both ladies came out as he finished setting the table.

"Oh, this is wonderful," Mrs. Shackleford said as they sat down to eat. "Thank you David."

"You're more than welcome."

"Who was that at the door?" she asked.

"That? Oh, that was Jehovah's Witnesses. I told them thank you, but we were strong in our faith. Asked them to pray for Jeb though."

"Oh, that was nice."

David winked at Danielle, merely as a friendly gesture.

[ Kindred Hospital ]

When they arrived, they went into Jeb's room to find him still sleeping. It wasn't long before his doctor came in to talk to them. "Hey Jeb, how are you doing today?" he asked in a loud and sound voice, yet didn't expect Jeb to wake up to answer him. Besides, the breathing tube was still down his throat. "We're expecting him to wake up today. He'll try to pull the oxygen tube out himself. If a nurse is not in the room, just call for one. We'll have everybody step out and clean him all up for company. Like I said yesterday, the surgery went really well. His vitals look great. Everything looks good. Does anyone have any questions?"

The tension seemed to lift like a heavy atmosphere in the room. Anna started crying tears of relief. No one had any questions for his doctor, so he left.

Anna sat on one side of Jeb's bed, holding his hand and Danielle sat on the other side holding the other.

Daphne showed up and sat with them. She had brought flowers in a vase and cards from her and Niles and Lynda and Abby. David asked if he could get anyone anything. "Coffee? Something to eat?"

Nobody wanted anything, so they just sat and waited.

It was a long morning, but Jeb woke up and tried to pull the oxygen tubing out. They called a nurse as directed and stepped out. It wasn't long before they went back in. It sure was good to see him awake again. He told them that he was hungry.

The doctor came in and asked him questions. The doctor gave his "seal of approval". "Everything is looking great. The nurse will ask you what you want for lunch and she'll set you up with that. I'll be back soon to check on you."

Everyone thanked the doctor.

Anna went over and gently laid her head upon her husband's chest and she hugged him. She broke down and cried.

Danielle went over and wrapped her arms around David.

Everything was going to be okay. Jeb was weak, but he talked and ate his lunch. That afternoon, he slept.

Everyone stepped out to the waiting room. "What day is it?" Anna asked.

"Friday," Daphne answered.

"Isn't your office party tonight?" she asked David.

"No, that's tomorrow night."

"Well, now that everything is stable, I want you and Danielle to go to that. You two need to get out and enjoy life."

"No Mom, we'll be here with you and Dad," Danielle protested.

"You can see your father all today and into tomorrow, but he'll be sleeping mostly. I want you two to go out and have a little fun. Your father's going to be fine."

She hugged her mother. "Alright Mom."


	10. Chapter 10

_The Edge Walker by Patrick Councilor_

David opened the door to the ballroom entrance for Danielle to enter first. The place was done up nice with a full buffet spread including roast beast cut to your order and shrimp and lobster. There was a big dance floor. It had been a trying week and it was good for them to get out.

They went over and mingled with Rocky, Lainie and their dates along with Jonathan and Janice. They met Jonathan's parents. They were a nice couple. Jonathan's mother asked David, "Don't Jonathan and Janice make a beautiful couple?"

"They certainly do," David said with a smile while standing right there in front of Jon and Janice, obviously hearing their conversation.

Jonathan turned a few different shades. "Mom, you're embarrassing me," he whispered.

They all sat at the same table, enjoying each other's company and the wonder food. Wine was flowing like a river as servers worked to keep the glasses full.

"This is a nice turn-out, uh?" David asked Jonathan's opinion.

"It sure is."

The lights lowered and Mr. Rodriguez made a quick speech and congratulated David, Jonathan, and Rocky for landing the contract. Then the band kicked up and people started out on the dance floor.

"Dance with me David," Danielle said, taking his hand.

"Gladly." He said to the others as they got up, "Please excuse us."

It was a slow song. David placed his hands upon her hips and she placed hers around his neck and shoulders.

She pressed her lips to his and then said nothing. She just stared into his eyes.

"That morning I made breakfast at your mother's," he said.

"Yes?"

"That wasn't Jehovah's Witness at the door. It was Frank."

"Oh?" she said in a disappointing tone.

"We had a 'little talk'. I don't think we'll be seeing him anymore."

"Good. Thank you."

"You…" He said. "You make me very happy."

Her reply was a beautiful smile.

"It's time to tell you."

"Tell me… What, what's bothering you?"

David nodded.

"Okay."

"Frank did come and see me at my office. He said that he called your parents to see how you were doing. This was about a year ago, when you were in the hospital from the accident."

"Yes."

He started to get choked up. "He said your parents told him that you…"

"What… David was is it?"

"He said that your parents told him that you had died. You were dead on arrival."

Danielle's eyes widened.

"Danielle, you were dead for two minutes."

"Oh my God." She couldn't believe her ears.

"You didn't know?"

She shook her head. "My parents never told me."

"You see what I meant that it seems trivia, being a year ago, but it still bothered me a great deal?"

She nodded.

"At first, I was hurt that your parents confided in Frank, but didn't tell me, then I realized that they were more familiar with him at the time. Whether they didn't feel comfortable telling your new boyfriend or if they didn't tell us to protect us from needless pain and grief, I don't want to know. I first wanted to ask your parents why, but I don't care anymore. Whatever their reasons, let's just let them be good enough for us."

She gently brushed her lips to his. "You are a wonderful man." She went back into his arms and they swayed on the dance floor. "What a scary thought."

"I didn't know I came so close to losing you. I try not to think of it."

She kissed him on the neck and he leaned his head against hers.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Look"

David turned in just enough time to see Janice lift her chin to kiss Jonathan on the dance floor.

Jonathan looked stunned. Had they never kissed before? Was it just for show for his parents? Then he moved in. Did he kiss her back? Oh hell yes! It was the kind of kiss that creates their own music to sway to. It wasn't a small kiss either. They were kissing like this was their wedding reception. Just friends, eh? Not anymore. They had just committed to each other in a big way… and in front of God and everyone.

"Oh my God, can you believe it?" Danielle asked.

David eyes caught Rocky's from the edge of the dance floor. He gave her a "check that out" head-tilt toward Jonathan and Janice, but she had seen it and was already reacting.

Jonathan was holding her tight. It was an amazing sight to see a long and anticipated love come together right there in front of their eyes.

Everyone applauded them. Jonathan dipped her in the same kiss and when he brought her up, they were all smiles as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Jonathan looked around the room and took a bow. Janice curtsied.

David and Danielle came over to give them hugs. Rocky and her date as well as Lainie and her date did the same.

"It's about time," David said as he gave his friend a solid hug.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Edge Walker by Patrick Councilor_

David hurried his way into the breakfast restaurant at Pike Market with a small package and flowers in hand. He quickly came up upon Danielle and surprised her. He grabbed her and kissed her. "Danielle is there somewhere we can talk?"

"David?" She was taken completely off guard. "What are you doing here? We just had breakfast at your place."

"I have to talk to you… right now."

"Oh… alright." She turned to an employee. "Brenda, I'll be right back." She led him into her office in the back and closed the door behind him. "What's this all ab…"

He stopped her with a long kiss.

She was confused. Was this about their talk last night about how she was DOA after the accident. He was kissing her like it was the end of the world. "Wow, let me catch my breath. What is going on David?"

"These are for you. How's your father doing this morning?" He handed her the flowers.

"Good" She smiled and smelled the bouquet. They were wrapped in the paper that they use just down the way – also inside Pike Market. "Thank you baby. You're blowing my mind. What gives?"

"I love you so much Danielle."

"I love you too."

"This is for you too." He handed her a small package. It was obviously clothing in wrapping paper.

"Okay." She opened it. "It's your t-shirt."

"It's the most comfortable pull-over I have."

"What, am I doing your laundry now?"

"No." He grabbed her and held her so close.

"David, you're scaring me. What is going on?"

"When I made the pitch for the sky-scrapers, Mr. Perez commented that I like to walk the edge. But I didn't want to be an edge walker, not with us."

"What?"

He struggled with his words. "I have to leave you."

Her heart rose into her throat. "Why?"

"Perez really likes my style and he wants me onsite, at least for the beginning of construction. If they need any adjustments or recommendations, he wants me at his side."

"San Diego?"

"Partially in San Diego and also in San Francisco, between the two."

"Is this normally what happens with large contracts?"

"No, industrial designers usually are not onsite like this, but this is a huge investment."

"Well, why you? Can't someone else go? For how long?"

"No, Perez wants me to go. It will be anywhere between six to eight months if things run smoothly."

"Is it about the money?"

"I am getting a huge bonus out of this," he said.

"Why? Why do guys put money ahead of everything?"

"Don't get mad, but I took my advanced bonus and put it toward your father's hospital bill."

"How much?"

"It doesn't matter."

"How much David? I can get a copy of the bill and see for myself."

"Ten thousand."

"Oh my God David, that's too much. Did you keep any of the bonus for yourself?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "I'll get the rest of the bonus when I am done with the project."

"Oh baby." She went into his arms. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you." She started whining, "Oh I don't want you to go. So that's what you gave me your shirt for?"

He nodded slowly – speechless.

She smelt it. "It smells like you." She smelt it again. "I'll use it as a pillow case and sleep with it every night."

He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"When do you have to go?"

"We break ground next month."

"Oh David, what are we going to do?"

He took a card from his pocket. "I want you to have this. You can NOT refuse this. This is not optional."

"What is it? A credit card."

"We'll earn air miles. I put you on my account. I want you to fly out and see me at least two weekends a month. Or I can fly back here."

Her eyelids started to flutter a bit as she tried to blink back the tears. "Oh what am I going to do with you?"

"It will be so awesome to see you over those weekends and we can call every night and text and send pictures."

"Oh, I'm missing you already."

"When you come see me in San Francisco, you can meet my Uncle Frasier."

"Oh," she continued to whine. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Then I'll disown him."

She laughed. "Don't make me laugh when I'm sad."

"I love you Danielle Girl."

"Are you sure you're not going to find some tanned, blonde beach babe and fall in love with her?"

"Positive."

"How can you answer so quickly – so surely?"

"Because you are the love of my life. I look at you like my father looks at my mother and if you ever feel lonely or feeling sad, you can go talk to my father and ask him about how much he loves my mother and what he went through to be with her. And I'll always be there for you. I'm just a phone call away and a plane hop to hold you."

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Anything."

"Can we spend absolutely as much time together before you leave?"

"Absolutely. Just say the word and I will take you to the SAM museum or aquarium or anywhere you want to go right now."

"Right now?"

"Right this minute."

"Take me to Drip City Coffee."

"Where we met?"

"Sure. And then can we hit a museum and then the aquarium?"

"Of course and that should take us up to dinner."

"Dinner at my place?" she asked.

"Sounds wonderful. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost."

"Why? What do you need to do?"

"I want to go to the washroom. I want to put your shirt on right now."

"Oh baby." He held her and kissed the top of her head. "I truly love you."

~ FIN ~

Thank you so much for reading this and please leave a review. Part three, as suggested and requested, will be coming soon: "David and Danielle". I am talking it over with ILoveRomance to see about jointly working on this project. It is intended to be posted on her FanFiction page! :)


End file.
